Toaster (Fallout 3)
(post-war) (pre-War) |footer = Post-War toaster }} The toaster is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics There are two variants of toasters to be found in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas, a pre-War and a post-War version. The ultra rare pre-War toaster only exists in Vault 101 and select shops, whereas the post-War version is found all over the Capital Wasteland. Both versions can be bought from various shops. In New Vegas, two pre-War versions can be found on the bottom floor of the Ultra-Luxe kitchen, near the freezer. There is also one inside the Vault 21 gift shop on the shelves above the desk on the right. They may also be purchased from the same gift shop. The design of the toaster is somewhat old-fashioned, even for the 50s retro-futurism of ''Fallout''. It bears a strong resemblance to the 1909 Simplex T211 toaster, a two-slice side-loading model which toasts one side of the bread at a time, a design more likely to be found in the '20s or '30s; by the '50s, essentially modern-style, top-loading toasters with more streamlined casings were becoming common. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * One of the few pre-War toasters can be found behind the counter in Vault 101's cafeteria where your tenth birthday was held. * There is a pre-War toaster on the ground in the kitchen in Vault 101 during the quest Escape! * There is a post-War toaster located in an abandoned shack. The toaster is lying with a skeleton in a bathtub. * There is a post-War toaster in a raider camp south of Dukov's Place. One will probably find it on a shelf. * There is a post-War toaster on the counter in the Town hall. * A post-War toaster that one can steal in Silver's house in Springvale. * A post-War toaster in the CO quarters of Fort Constantine. * A post-War toaster on the second floor of the Chryslus Building reception area. * A post-War toaster in Northwest Seneca station * Another post-War toaster is located on the Pitt Bridge where the sniper is found. * With a total of 5 toasters, Hank's Electrical Supply is probably the place with the most post-War toasters in the game. * A post-War toaster can be found in the engineering core. * Pre-War toasters can be bought from Crazy Wolfgang after fully investing in him. * A pre-War toaster can be bought from a store in Tenpenny Tower, the vendor will even restock them and sometimes carry two at a time. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Toasters can randomly be bought from merchants like Chet, Old Lady Gibson or Johnson Nash. One will not find toasters in the inventories of high-quality vendors like Alexander, the arms merchant or the Vendortron. * 4 in the House Resort. * 2 in the Searchlight NCR storage and 2 in the Searchlight fire station. * A pre-War toaster can be found in Vault 21, on the shelf above the counter. * Another pre-War toaster can be found in Nelson, in the kitchen area of the house east of the barracks. * There are 2 toasters on the 3rd floor of Nipton Hall and one in the basement. * There are 2 toasters in the Wins hideout. * There is a pre-War toaster in the Coyote Mine house. * There is a pre-War toaster in the kitchen of the Sierra Madre casino on one of the counters. * There is a pre-War toaster in the Sierra Madre casino, sitting on a Sunset Sarsaparilla crate in the hall just outside the metal emergency door to Cantina Madrid. * About 12 pre-War toasters can be found on or around the shrine built in The Cuckoo's Nest. * When fast traveling to the Three Marys map marker, a pre-War version can be found underwater next to a box. Notes * The toaster is fairly rare, found only in a few locations around the wasteland. * In the add-on Old World Blues, one can take toasters to the Toaster in The Sink and have him convert them into their base components (three microfusion cells, five energy cells and one scrap electronics). Behind the scenes In Fallout 3, after disarming the nuke in Megaton, Three Dog mentions that his toaster needs repair on the radio when describing the player character's exploit. It may be a subtle reference to Wasteland s oddly named yet surprisingly useful skill of toaster repair, where the player character could repair broken toasters for various items. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:Toaster (Gegenstand) ru:Тостер (предмет) uk:Тостер (предмет)